


What I Did On My Christmas Vacation

by LoveLoveLovix



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 15:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveLoveLovix/pseuds/LoveLoveLovix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life isn't fair, especially when you're half-elf and a twin at Christmas. LoveLoveLovix's 2nd annual Christmas fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Did On My Christmas Vacation

"So what exactly are you trying to tell me?" I snapped.

My mother sighed, and patiently repeated, "Stephanie, it's not that hard to understand. Elf blood has been in the Nicholas family for ages. 20,000 years, in fact. And you are one of the people who has to bring Christmas to the world."

"It sounds like a load of shit to me," I muttered.

"Look here, miss," my father said sternly, "This isn't some thing you can push off with teenage sarcasm. You have to go visit your grandparents up in the north pole. It's a family tradition. And you agreed to it three months ago, remember?"

I glared at him. "That was back when I thought I was going to spend winter break with Gramma and Grampy Nicholas in Alaska. Not Santa and Mrs. Claus in the Arctic region! And this half-elf crap? So not cool. So I have to be chronically short, unrealistically cheerful, and dedicated to a life of hard labor and cookie baking? I repeat, Dad, not cool. So not cool. And anyway, red and green is so not my color scheme." I pride myself on being a winter. But not christmassy, no, not ever. Blue. Silver. A touch of white.

"Honey," my mother said, playing the "good cop" in my parents' get-Steph-to-the-freezing-region-for-the-holidays scheme, "You get the height issues from my side of the family. And Gramma and Grampy are your father's parents."

"Elves- tall, handsome, limber, and pale." Dad looked me up and down. "I admit, you don't have much of those characteristics, but we certainly can't send your sister."

"Why the hell not?"

"It has to be the first-born child," he said. "I explained this to you."

"So Kelley gets to head off to Florida with no knowledge of any of this, slap on her swimsuit and flirt with those Miami guys. I get to work in a production line. All over five minutes of life. What a beautifully fair system," I noted sarcastically.

"So take it up with your grandparents!" Dad snapped at me. "I don't have time for this. I'm going to pack, and I suggest you do the same. Your plane leaves first thing tomorrow morning. Bring your winter gear, hygiene products, shoes that are NOT heels, and a good book- they don't have electricity, or internet access, so your laptop won't be any use to you. And say hello to Frosty for me, it's been way too long."

"Frosty... as in _snowman_ Frosty?"


End file.
